Nissan SKYLINE GT-R M • spec Nür (R34) '02
|gt6type = |manufacturer = Nissan |displacement = 2568 cc |drivetrain = |engine = RB26DETT |power = 276 HP |pp = 475 PP |torque = 289.31 ft-lb |0-60 = |distance = |topspeed = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R M • spec Nür '02 is a road car produced by Nissan. It appears in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo PSP, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Colors The player can select seven colors upon buying this car. *Millennium Jade(M) *Bay Side Blue(M) *Silica Breath Metallic *Sparkling Silver(M) *Black Pearl(M) *White *White Pearl Description "The location of its development influenced its name. An M spec based anniversary model, commemorating the end of production." The much anticipated R34 was unveiled in January 1999, armed with a total new approach to styling and technology. The new GT-R was a bit smaller than its predecessor, with a slightly shorter overall length and wheelbase. The new chassis, whose structural rigidity was increased dramatically, made for a car more adept through tight corners. The R34's exterior styling was based on form over function with all the elements designed to help the car's aerodynamics, including providing massing amounts of downforce at high speed. For the engine, the RB26DETT saw significant improvements, including the refinement of the ceramic turbocharger that generated less friction. The 2.6-liter inline-6 was more efficient than before and produced more torque, rated at 40.0 kgm (289.3 lb-ft). Horsepower remained level at 276 BHP, the maximum allowed for JDM cars at the time. The ATTESA E-TS all-wheel-drive system efficiently managed torque between the four wheels. The R34's steering system was also tweaked to exhibit more sharpness. The high=performance V-spec model featured an active LSD (Limited Slip Differential). The V-spec II, introduced in October 2002, got a carbon fiber hood with NACA ducts. A better riding version of the GT-R arrived in May 2001 in the form the M-spec. As a final hurrah for the R34, in January 2002, Nissan unveiled the most potent GT-R ever, the Nür, whose name was derived from the famous Nürburgring race course in Germany. Acquisition GT4 This car can be bought at the Nissan New Cars Dealership for 63,000 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 63,000 Credits. GT5 This car is a Standard Car, and can occasionally be bought at the Used Car Dealership for around 57,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is a Level 8 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 63,000 Credits. It is a simplified car. Pictures Nissan SKYLINE GT-R M • spec Nür (R34) '02 (Back).jpg|The Nissan SKYLINE GT-R M • spec Nür (R34) '02 as viewed from the rear. Notice the "M-spec Nür" badge below the right taillights. Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Nissan Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:2000s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Level 8 Cars